


Ben Solo has a new girlfriend

by duelingaxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blink and you miss it mention of pregnancy, Crying and full of regrets, F/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelingaxis/pseuds/duelingaxis
Summary: "Ben Solo has a new girlfriend," Rose Tico says, the words almost careless in their simplicity, and their emissary completely unaware of the wreckage she's just caused.or: Ben Solo falls in love with someone else and maybe,just maybe, it's not the end of the world.
Relationships: Mentions of Ben/Bazine - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 240
Kudos: 519





	Ben Solo has a new girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed as my best friend and beta is an anti. I'm open to criticism tho. If you caught something awful and wanna let me know, I'm all ears!

For the past six months her life has been, well, _boring_. The daily routine of waking up in her small bed, brushing her teeth in her tiny bathroom while looking at her stained mirror, then getting dressed and putting on her best pair of shoes as the city noisily wakes up outside her window, just before taking the 403 up North for 22 to 28 minutes until reaching the Skywalker building, riding the elevator up to the 9th floor, answering Rose Tico's friendly wave with one of her own, until _finally_ reaching her squeaky chair and booting up her computer had never seemed as dull as it did lately. Ever since it happened.

But she's not complaining, oh no. There are things much, much worse than living a boring life. _Hunger, fear, loneliness_ , for example. Things she's done she'd rather forget. So, as tedious things have been she hasn't completely lost her mind as to be ungrateful. Landing a job with the Skywalker-Solo law firm was the best thing to ever happen to her. You know, heartbreak aside. 

Her morning was shaping up to be more of the same old thing as every other morning from Monday to Friday until she got the stupid, senseless, frankly idiotic idea of getting a cup of tea to give her mind some rest and her legs a bit of a stretch.

Just as she rounds the corner leading to the break room, through the glass she spots Poe Dameron, her immediate superior and the floor resident charmer, animatedly telling some ludicrous too-weird-to-be-true tale while Finn Storm looks on, his eyes showing how he's more amused by the teller than the story itself. While Dameron prattles on she can hear Phasma berating someone on the phone, but it's not until she's already entered the room and it's too late to leave without being seen that she hears a phrase she didn't think would be uttered so soon.

"Ben Solo has a new girlfriend," Rose Tico says, the words almost careless in their simplicity, and their emissary completely unaware of the wreckage her words have caused. "And things must be serious, he just posted a pic with her, cute caption and all. Who knew Solo was the romantic type." Tico doesn't even look up from her phone, not until she hears hurried steps going back the way they came.

* * *

It's fine, really. It really is. Fine. _It's fine_. It's been six months, close to seven, what did she expect? For him to sigh and pine away like some romance novel heroine? To obsessively check his phone, waiting for a message saying how sorry she was and how much she regretted their fight that night? To find excuses to come down to her floor in case they might run into each other? Pfft, no way. Besides, she's gone on dates herself. Two, even. 

There was that one blind date with Phasma's friend from college, Mitako, and one with Finn. Fresh from their breakup and eager to forget _him_ , she accepted Phasma's offer and decided to get back in the game. Her tight black dress, recently blown out shoulder-length hair and best underwear were completely wasted on Mitako, who looked so anxious to be near her he could barely answer her clichéd questions with clipped responses of his own. At times, he looked downright scared, the complete opposite of what she had with Ben. Disappointed, she skipped dessert and went home feeling strangely empty.

And then there was Finn. Ben always suspected Finn had a thing for her, often picking up on supposed lingering looks that to her seemed completely normal. Turns out he was right. Maybe, as a fellow orphan Finn wasn't scared of the whole _tough girl, used to fend for myself_ vibe she had and kept most men at bay. Maybe he thought they'd be a nice match. So did she.

Unlike Phasma's friend, she couldn't say Finn wasn't able to hold a conversation. To be honest, it was easier to open up to him than to Ben, whose sullen demeanor shut her off many times during their relationship. To her surprise, during the meal at the beautiful but reasonably priced restaurant Finn picked for their date (so unlike the expensive snobbish places Ben used to take her) she had a great time. Finn was funny and smart and sweet, not only making her laugh more times that night than she had in the last few months but surprising her with his observations about life and the future he planned for himself. His dashing good looks didn't hurt either. In fact, one might even say Finn is a better fit for conventional beauty than Ben Solo and his crooked teeth.

From the pictures Leia showed her that first night she met Ben's family, he was a tall and awkward teenager, all moles and gangly limbs. But even as his body filled out and many hours spent at the gym gave him a physique any guy would kill for, Ben never really grew comfortable in his body, always hyper-aware of his size. He'd never admit it out loud, but to this day Ben would sooner be caught dead than with his hair up in public, the old insecurity in showing his ears too strong to ignore. Those old fears only made the early mornings they laid in bed, his eyes locked on her face while she lightly traced the shell of his ears all the more precious to her.

Finn on the other hand wouldn't look out of place on the cover of GQ, with his perfectly adequate body, handsome proportionate features and easy smile, plus eyes that shone with earnestness, as easy to read like an open book. The polar opposite of the darkness brimming with promise just under the surface of Ben Solo's gaze. 

_And that was the problem wasn't it_ , she thought, staring back at her own reflection in the restaurant's bathroom mirror, cold water slowly dripping down her face in tiny rivulets. Ben's darkness called to her own, to that angry girl still living inside her, in a place no one knew. No one but him.

Back at their table, she finished her petite gâteau and politely asked to be taken home. They shared the ride to her apartment chatting amicably, Finn talking about his time in the Army while she provided questions whenever the conversation seemed to come to a lull. Ever the gentleman, there was no hint of frustration or disappointment in him when she kissed his cheek and wished him a good night as the car came to a stop in front of her building. If Finn was upset when she declined to go on a second date a week later, he never let her know.

Shaking herself from these memories, her hand hovers over her phone while she contemplates her options, sweat running down her back even as the AC ran. Number one: pretend Rose didn't say anything out of the ordinary, go home at 5PM, stuff her face full of mint chocolate chip ice cream, have a good cry and move on with her life. A nice, well-rounded plan. Number two: get home, stalk Ben's social media like a crazy ex-girlfriend who never got over him, see the damn picture for herself _and then_ stuff her face and cry herself to sleep. Hm, not as good as #1 but still doable. 

While she searched for a third option, hopefully one where she ends up rich and enjoying the benefits of being the major shareholder of Ben & Jerry's, her traitorous fingers made the choice for her and she saw herself face to face with a smiling Ben Solo. 

_Oh_. He looked… good, really good. Nah, scratch that, Ben looked _great._ Rarely had she seen him looking so well rested and carefree, his usual pout giving away to the crooked smile that used to disarm her with ease. _He's_ _happy._ He had to be, or else he'd never post something like this picture. 

Whenever she mentioned making them Instagram-official, his lip had curled with the sort of disdain only the son of Leia Organa could muster. But now here he was, strong arm wrapped around some other girl, looking at her like he's just won the lottery. The young woman, for her part, looked so besotted with him it was obscene, her legs a bit too casually draped over his, the gesture a staking of a claim as clear as day. 

Never one to gush about, well, anything really, Ben even managed to caption the photo with some inaneness about 'always feeling lonely among people' that seemed completely at odds with the man raised by Han Solo. _The man she knew._ So much for being mature and not unfriending him.

A choice made after all, she picks up her bag and carelessly stuffs her things inside. No one would blame her for taking a sick day. She had more important matters to attend to, like eating her weight in ice cream.

* * *

The next couple of weeks pass by in a blur, her misery funneled into dedication to her job, an old coping mechanism of hers. She works late almost every day, and at night reviews her notes in her tiny apartment. Most colleagues leave her alone after her reaction in the break room and Tico, poor girl, now looks permanently guilty whenever their eyes meet, their building camaraderie gone. 

Her exile is over as the month nears its end. Phasma ambushes her inside the elevator one early Wednesday morning, the two the first to arrive that day. 

"Are you quite done?" The blonde asks with her customary bluntness, one perfectly groomed eyebrow rising up in synch with her acidic tone. "It's been nine months, whole new babies have been born since you two ended things. He's moved on, so what? So should you." 

She should, that much was obvious. _But could she?_ Could she just wake up one day and forget how she felt for Ben Solo? And how did she feel exactly, at this point? Was she missing him or simply scared of being alone once again?

Noticing the conflict written all over her co-worker's face, Phasma tries again, in a gentler manner:

"I'm not made of steel, you know? I've been hurt before. I know how it feels to meet someone and think they're that one person meant just for you, only to see them slip through your fingers the tighter you try to hold on to them." 

Sensing her hesitation, Phasma ends her tirade with a shrug. "Well, Poe is having another one of his silly barbecues on Saturday. You should come, I'll make sure Mitaka will be there too, just in case," the blonde throws over her shoulder as she exits the elevator. 

Mita _ka_? She couldn't even remember his name correctly, the chance of seeing him again didn't sound very exciting. But if Poe was hosting… maybe Ben would be there. Maybe she’d have an opportunity to see the new couple in person and judge for herself just how lost her cause truly was. And if her being with Mitaka made someone jealous, well, maybe she still had a chance of making things right again.

Lost in thought, she doesn’t even realize she’s missed her floor.

* * *

This time she can’t wait for Friday to come and to see Mita _ka_ , a far cry from their first encounter. Thinking about using him like this leaves a sour taste in her mouth, but she’s not going to think about that just yet.

The place Poe picked for the picnic is quite nice and she spots many people she knows from the firm already sitting around, either eating or chatting with friends. Her rumbling stomach is awakened by the scent of the grilled food but before she can get herself something to eat she needs to find _them_.

Scanning the area around her, under a particularly big tree, she sees Rose and Armitage Hux giggling; well, _Rose_ is giggling, while Hux seems content to watch her, her dress a deep pink almost as dark as the blush on the ginger’s cheeks. So _that_ was going on around while she moped. To their left Finn and Poe are locked in an argument that looks decidedly stupid, given both men can’t keep their faces straight long enough to finish whatever it is they’re saying.

The wind brings her an unknown laugh, interrupting her judgment of her co-workers. The noise is immediately followed by laughter she does know, the sound deep and rough, both a balm and a knife to her heart. She chases that laugh as much as she dares, pretending to be on her phone in case someone tries to talk to her and interrupt her rapid descent into self-punishment.

They’re a couple feet behind the tree Rose and her friends occupy, its shade a shelter from the heat. Ben is-- _Ben is spinning her around_ , causing the young woman to laugh uncontrollably in between pleas of being put down, her fingers holding tight to his neck. The sight is striking in its intimacy: the adoring looks Ben throws her way too intense to brush off and the brunette in his arms responding with a warmth of her own, her dimpled smile a mile wide. Even a coldhearted pragmatist like her knows those looks. Those two people are in love. She waited too long and now he’s looking at someone in a way he’s never, _ever_ , looked at her. No plan of hers is going to break them up. She's not sure she even wants to.

“Th-they look disgusting, don’t they?” Lost in her heartache, she failed to notice Dopheld Mitaka approaching her, beers in hand, face a rueful grin. Handing her one of his drinks, he continues, “Han’s the one who introduced them. Name’s Rey. Seems she’s a mechanical engineer who’s helping Han in a few of his projects. Hux told me Ben wouldn’t shut up about the insufferable brit his father hired. Next thing we know, they’re living together.”

_Living together?_ The news coupled with the display in front of her is simply too much for Bazine to bear. She downs her beer in one long gulp, not stopping until the bottle’s empty. Taking a deep breath she lets herself think of all the moments she shared with Ben Solo and how that’s a chapter of her life that has definitely, without a doubt come to an end. By the next exhale she’s back to herself again. 

“You okay? I’m sorry Bazine, I sh-shouldn’t have said anything. I’ll leave you alone, I’m sor-”

“Stop it, Mitaka. You’ve done nothing wrong, I appreciate your honesty,” taking pity on the poor man, Bazine allows a grin to cross her face, “besides, I came here to see you, not them.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Wanna get out of here?"

* * *

Her second date with Mitaka goes much better. As do the third, fourth and all following ones. Her nice underwear is even put to good use this time. When she moves in with him she confesses to forgetting his name the first time they met. He doesn't mind.

And Ben? Last she heard, after the wedding he and Rey moved to England, but still visited Leia and Han frequently. Bazine is pretty sure she even saw Rey at the building once, her slightly rounded belly the source of conversations for weeks at the firm.

And just like that, even though Ben Solo is in love with someone else, it isn't the end of the world. Life goes on. For everyone. Even for her.

**Author's Note:**

> i was lucky enough to win @ate_lala_'s art giveaway! above you can see her beautiful piece.
> 
> did you catch any of my hints? 
> 
> if you enjoyed my writing you might like:
> 
> \+ [eye candy cocktail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680804), basically a pwp where ben and rey argue for five days and then don't 😏
> 
> \+ [wide awake (monster of my dreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460847), where Rey contemplates the fantasy of kylo ren and the reality of ben solo.
> 
> you can find me on twitter and curious cat @duelingaxis :)


End file.
